


Me and My Baby Gonna Touch That Leather

by whatthefoucault



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sexual Content, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, Stucky - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:36:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefoucault/pseuds/whatthefoucault
Summary: "I think we should fuck," said Bucky, as Steve began climbing back under the duvet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse other than listening to [this Fat White Family song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SIVoJejvtEk) and thinking about these crazy fellas.
> 
> Takes place sometime after [Particle-Wave Duality](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8371036) and [Notes from a Dirty Attic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7410154), but context is minimal.

Sleeping in was no longer something that came naturally to Steve. Typically, he might slip out for a run and a shower while the air was still fresh and the city quiet, and come home to Bucky making eggs, or writing something, or sometimes still asleep. On mornings like this one, however, he was happy to stay, awake but warm and snuggled down, while Bucky slept on beside him like a soft, hibernating bear. After all, they had years of terrible sleep to catch up on. Steve stretched his arms above him with a silent yawn, and turned toward Bucky's warm, slumbering form.

Bucky shifted, mumbling against Steve's chest.

"Mmm, mornin'," he said, hoarse from sleep.

"I was trying not to wake you," replied Steve, idly tracing his fingertips down Bucky's side. 

"Hey Stevie?" Bucky grinned, sleepily sliding his knee between Steve's legs. "Is that a salami in your shorts, or are you just happy to see me?"

"Buuuuuuuck," protested Steve, the blush spreading out towards his ears, wriggling himself out of the cuddle. "I can't control what it does when I wake up, and I need to pee. I'm so sorry, I'm really sorry, shit, I'm sorry."

This was the worst part of the morning, thought Steve. He should have known that second cup of tea before bed was a bad idea. He concentrated hard on excel spreadsheets, overcooked asparagus, and the Nevada desert, until he softened enough to attempt his morning pee without making a mess. That stupid grin on Bucky's face snuck back into his mind's eye as he washed his hands, however, and he splashed a good measure of cold water over his still-tired face before padding quietly back to bed.

"I think we should fuck," said Bucky, as Steve began climbing back under the duvet. The burgeoning smile at the corners of Bucky's mouth was enough to make Steve blush like a thousand ripe strawberries. 

"Oh," said Steve, stunned. "Are you sure?"

"Well, why haven't we?" he asked.

The truth of the matter was, of course, that while they had finally established some months ago that they were, it turned out, actually in love with each other all along, they were both very much of the opinion that taking it slow was best.

Then again, maybe Steve had been too careful, he thought; maybe Bucky was tired of being handled as though his bones were made of hollow sugar glass. Maybe there was no sense waiting for some indeterminable just right moment when they would both be ready. Maybe it was never a good time to do anything if you thought hard enough about reasons not to. Maybe they should just fuck.

"I... I don't know," flustered Steve. "I thought you wanted to take it slow."

"Yeah, well, there's taking it slow, and then there's continental drift." Bucky sat up then, pulling the duvet over him. "Oh shit, I've just been assuming you even _want_ to. "

Steve melted.

"Oh, _Bucky_ ," he said softly, leaning on his shoulder. "Of course I want to. I mean... look at you, you're gorgeous. How could I not want to?"

Bucky blushed. "Shut up, punk," he said, taking Steve's hand. "You're a goddamn sap."

"So are you," said Steve.

"Never said it was a bad thing."

This was stupid, thought Steve. There was no reason to be awkward: this was Bucky. They had, it turned out, been in love with each other for years. It was not even as though they had never fooled around before: Steve remembered it well, that one time back in the old apartment, nervous and eager, and yet. Somehow, in the time that bridged that moment and this, things had become so much less simple. Steve could see the tension easing in Bucky's manner as the weeks went by, and his memories were there, save for the occasional gap. Sometimes, Bucky had nightmares, but so did Steve. They were okay.

And there he was, gazing at Steve with such fondness, as he placed Steve's hand in no uncertain terms over the front of his briefs.

"I'm not gonna break, Steve," Bucky told him, drawing him into a kiss.

It was not as though they had not kissed - hell, thought Steve, they kissed a lot - but this was a kiss imbued with intention, electrifying and warm. Bucky wound his arms around him, pulling them together. Tentatively, Steve began to explore.

"Is this okay?" Steve asked him, kissing the soft stubble across his jawline, and down his neck.

Bucky let out a quiet gasp. "Yeah," he said. "Yeah, fuck, that's good."

"Is this okay?" Steve asked him again, letting his fingers slip beneath the waistband of Bucky's briefs.

"Yeah," Bucky replied with a soft laugh. "You don't need to keep asking."

Steve paused, then. "I just don't want to do anything that's not okay for you," he said.

"I was the one who suggested we should fuck, dummy," replied Bucky, shaking his head fondly. "Jeez, you're such a goof."

"Wow," Steve grinned, "you really know how to sweet talk a guy."

That was when he lost the ability to speak altogether. The last of their clothes kicked hastily to the foot of the bed, they tangled around each other, and what remained of Steve's reservations dissipated as easily as the vapour that rose from a hot cup of ovaltine. This was just Steve and Bucky, fumbling together like a couple of awkward, lovesick kids. It was, it turned out, the simplest thing in the world.

"Fuck, this won't take long," Bucky warned him, closing his flesh hand gently around them both. The lightness of touch crashed Steve's train of thought, leaving nothing but love in its wake.

He could feel the stardust rising in his belly, as they moved together; faster now, ragged and pure, rising and rising, for longer than Steve would have thought possible. Bucky came almost without warning, but for a frantically whispered "Stevie, I'm gonna," before spilling over their hands and cocks and bellies, but Steve was too far gone to think of the mess. Steve opened his eyes to see Bucky's dazed smile, and then. It was like breaking open all over again when he came, almost silently but for a sharp gasp of breath, and a shuddering sigh.

Steve was left shaking against him for what seemed to him like forever: not laughing exactly, and not crying, but so overcome with gratitude and love that he felt as though he may fly apart if he let go of Bucky. And so he held fast, his face buried against Bucky's shoulder, as he felt Bucky's metal fingertips softly carding through his hair.

"Hey," said Bucky, his voice low, almost breathless. "You okay, Stevie?"

"I love you so much," he finally managed; not laughing, not crying, maybe both.

"Love you too," Bucky replied.

"That was," he struggled to find a word, any word, an adjective meaning good. They all eluded him. 

"That was a long time coming. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." said Bucky, punctuating each statement with a kiss.

Neither of them were in any hurry to move from where they lay together, sated and sticky, pie-eyed and perfect. Eventually, the shower and the rest of the day beckoned them, reluctantly, to haul themselves from bed.

If anyone else noticed the fact that they could not stop beaming at each other like idiots all day, they were polite enough to let it pass without comment. It was nothing short of a miracle.


End file.
